Ein Fest Der Familie
by Nirvanya
Summary: Wie die Gefährten die geweihte Nacht verbracht haben, und was es für manche im besonderen bedeutet.


Ein Fest der Familie 

„Naneth!", hallte eine Kinderstimme durch die Gänge, immer ungeduldiger werdend. „Naneth!" Eilig kam Eldarion um die Ecke gelaufen, direkt in die Arme seiner Mutter. Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihr Kind. „Solltest du nicht längst im Bett sein, junger Mann?", wollte Arwen von ihrem Sprössling wissen, als sie ihn an der Hand nahm, und ihn zu seinem Zimmer zurück brachte.

„Ada hat mir eine Geschichte versprochen, Nana!", meinte Eldarion mit traurig blickenden Augen zu seiner Verteidigung. Seine Mutter lächelte. Ihr Mann gab ihrem Sohn ein Versprechen, und sie musste es halten. Mittlerweile hatten sie Eldarions Unterkunft erreicht. „Und Versprechen sind da, um gehalten zu werden, nicht wahr?", sagte Arwen und deckte ihren Sohn zu, nachdem er wieder in seinem Bett lag. Mit erwartungsvoller Miene blickte er seiner Mutter ins Gesicht.

Und so begann Arwen mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen.

_Kleine Schneeflocken waren auf den Weg zur Erde geschickt worden. Mühsam und voller Gefahren war ihr Weg, und wird es auch heute noch sein, von hoch oben zur Erde zu kommen, und alle Berge, Städte und Häuser in ihren weißen Mantel zu hüllen. Seit Tagen schon lag der Geruch nach Schnee in der Luft und verzauberte die Gegend. Von den meisten wurde er bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet. Auch wenn es zusätzliche Arbeit bedeutete, so wollte man ihn trotzdem nicht missen._

_Bereits von weitem konnte man das fröhliche Schnauben der Pferde hören, die sich offenkundig ebenso sehr über den Schnee freuten, wie ihre Reiter. Lächelnd sah sich Arwen um. Wie schön war es wieder an jenem Ort zu sein, in dem sie aufgewachsen war und den Mann ihres Lebens gefunden hatte. Selbst nach all den Jahren hatte Bruchtal seinen einzigartigen Zauber nicht verloren. Beinahe schien es so, als würde es mit jedem Mal zunehmen. Doch nicht nur der Elbe schien es so zu gehen. Auch ihr Gatte konnte sich der Wirkung nicht entziehen._

_Selbst nachdem die Elben Bruchtal verlassen hatten, hatte es nichts an Schönheit eingebüßt. Oder war es den Hobbits zu verdanken, die wohl schon vor Wochen angereist waren, um mit Legolas' und Gimlis Hilfe ein gelungenes Fest zu veranstalten? Sie würden es nicht so schnell erfahren._

_Doch der Zauber war in jenem Moment vorbei, als ein gut gezielter Schneeball Aragorn an der Schulter traf, und nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile darauf schallendes Gelächter ertönte, dem sich auch Arwen nach einer kurzen Schreckenssekunde anschloss._

_Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass die Hobbitbande, wenn mit Merry und Pippin auch nur ein Teil, es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, das Königspaar gehörig zu begrüßen. Mit leicht entrüstetem Gesicht drehte sich Aragorn zu seinen Angreifern herum und sagte: „Von den Hobbits hätte ich mit dieser schändlichen Attacke gerechnet, doch dass auch ihr, Legolas, Gimli, meine Freunde ihnen dabei helft, hätte ich nicht gedacht!" Der geübte Beobachter hatte keinerlei Mühe den Schalk in Aragorns Augen aufblitzen zu sehen._

„_Aragorn, mellon nîn, was haben wir getan, dass du uns so etwas unterstellst?", wollte Legolas grinsend unter den „Was haben wir getan?"-Rufen der Hobbits wissen. Entrüstet blickten die auf einer kleinen Anhöhe beinahe im Schnee versunkenen Hobbits auf Aragorn und sein Gefolge herab. Auch Faramir und Eowyn machten deutlich, dass sie nichts von den Unschuldsbekundungen der Hobbits hielten._

„_Ihr seid euch darüber im klarem, dass ihr nun Opfer meiner Rache werdet?", wollte Aragorn mit blitzenden Augen wissen, doch Arwen legte ihrem Mann scheinbar beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn zärtlich an. „Könnten wir das eventuell verschieben? Wenn wir noch länger hier ausharren, werden sich alle eine Erkältung einfangen, und das ist das Letzte, was wir an Festtagen gebrauchen können", meinte die Königin Gondors._

_Man sah den Hobbits und dem Zwerg bereits, oder vor allem, an der Nasenspitze an, wie lange sie wohl schon im Freien ausharrten. Auch, dass ihr Warten in eine oder mehrere Schneeballschlachten ausgeartet war, konnten sie Aufgrund der nassen Haare und Kleidung nicht mehr von der Hand weisen. Doch wer hätte es Merry, Pippin, Gimli und Legolas auch verübeln können? Der feierliche Winterzauber steckte schließlich jeden an._

_Nachdem die Hobbits ihren von ihrer lausbübischen Ader getriebenen Auftrag erfüllt hatten, kamen sie als es bereits dämmerte am Abend des 24. Dezembers mit Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn und einigen Leuten aus dem Gondor'schen Gefolge in Bruchtal an._

_Die Zeit war knapp bemessen, denn konnte man nicht für lange Zeit auf den Regenten und denn Truchsess verzichten, doch wollten beide ihre alten Freunde wiedersehen, und was wäre dafür besser geeignet, als das Fest der geweihten Nacht? Das diesmal der Ort der Feierlichkeiten auf Bruchtal gefallen war, konnte man dem Zufall zuschreiben, zumal in ganz Gondor und Rohan das Fest der geweihten Nacht, zu Ehren der Abreise der Gefährtschaft aus Bruchtal gefeiert wurde._

_Bereits von weitem hörte man viele Stimmen durcheinander reden, viele davon bekannt, manche unbekannt, als die Ankömmlinge im Hof von ihren Pferden stiegen und endlich gebührend begrüßt werden konnte. Nicht, dass sie es von Seiten der Hobbits nicht schon wären, konnten sich die Halblinge es aber nicht nehmen lassen, sich sofort mit Elan auf ihre lange nicht gesehen Freunde zu stürzen, während sich Legolas und Gimli im Hintergrund hielten und warteten, bis sie an der Reihe waren._

_Erfreut schloss Legolas Aragorn in die Arme. „Ihr kommt spät", lachte der Waldelb, worauf der ehemalige Waldläufer grinsend erwiderte: „Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen, mellon nîn." Ein leises ‚chrm chrm' jedoch ließ ihn die Aufmerksam auf jemand anderen richten. „Wäre nett, wenn der Zwerg auch beachtet werden würde!", grummelte Gimli in seinen Bart und brachte die Anwesenden damit zum Lachen, bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal._

_Während der Zwerg den ehemaligen Waldläufer begrüßte, machte sich Legolas auf den Weg zu Arwen, welche ihn anlächelte. „Mae Govannen!", grüßte der Elb Arwen und umarmte auch sie. Sogleich schlich sich ein Lächeln auch auf seine Züge und er musterte Aragorns Frau. Sein Lächeln ließ auch ihres noch strahlender werden. Er wusste es also auch._

„_Du spürst es." Es war keine Frage, eher eine Feststellung Arwens und Legolas nickte, doch_

_vom Lärm angelockt, kamen nun auch die anderen Gäste aus dem Haus gelaufen und drängten die beiden auseinander. Der Tumult der um die Ankömmlinge herrschte, war immens. Mehr Gedränge hatte wohl auch nicht zu Elronds Zeit hier geherrscht. Jeder freute sich über das Wiedersehen, und Besucher aus Gondors kannten nicht alle der Anwesenden._

_Tatsächlich hatte es alle überwältigt, welche Heerscharen von Hobbits angereist waren. Merry, Pippin und Sam mussten beinahe alle Einwohner des Auenlandes in ihrem Gefolge gehabt haben. Nichten, Neffen, Onkeln, Tanten, Cousinen, Cousins, alle waren mitgekommen. Auch wenn nicht wenige unter ihnen waren, die den wahren Grund für die geweihte Nacht nicht kannten. Oder wissen wollten. Die Welt der ‚Großen' ging sie nichts an. Doch kennen lernen wollten sie sie, auch wenn immer noch ein Großteil die Umliegenden Länder gänzlich verdrängten._

„_Willkommen, Willkommen", verschaffte sich Sam, der für die Planung des gesamten Festes verantwortlich war, Gehör. Der Hobbit schien völlig in seiner Rolle aufzugehen. Nachdem Frodo Mittelerde verlassen hatte, war er der neue auenländische Bürgermeister geworden, und es gefiel ihm immer besser. „Es freut mich wirklich, euch alle endlich in Bruchtal begrüßen zu dürfen und endlich wieder alle auf einem Haufen zu wissen." Vereinzelt hörte man Gelächter, „Wenn wir uns nun endlich alle häuslich eingerichtet haben", damit wies er auf die Gruppe rund um Gondors Regenten, „können wir unser Festmahl beginnen."_

_Seine letzten Worte waren bereits in den Jubelschreien der Hobbits untergegangen. „Wie lange liegt wohl ihre letzte Mahlzeit zurück?", grinste Faramir schelmisch, als sich das Getummel langsam in Wohlgefallen auflöste. Legolas und Gimli sahen sich an, ehe der Zwerg antwortete: „Nun, es dürften jetzt zwei Stunden gewesen sein, nicht wahr, Legolas? Sie haben sich wirklich gemäßigt." „Obwohl ich denke, dass zumindest Merry und Pippin mit Elanor etwas aus der Küche erbeutet haben. Wer könnte bei solch einem süßen Kind auch ‚nein' sagen?", lächelte Legolas. Die Tochter ihres Freundes war auch wirklich niedlich. Blonde Locken, blaue Augen und ein unschuldiges Lächeln, dass kein Wässerchen zu trüben schien._

_Was die beiden unterschiedlichen Freunde während ihrer Zeit in Bruchtal mittlerweile alles erlebt hatten, konnten die Menschen nur erahnen. Von verschwindenden Bettlaken, freilaufenden Ponys, zumeist Lutz, zugenähten Hosenbeinen, einer verschwundenen Axt und vielen anderen Streichen, oft nicht gewollt, alles war dabei gewesen, und zumeist hatten Merry, Pippin und Elanor damit zu tun._

„_Aber lasst uns nun endlich hineingehen und uns aufwärmen. Zumal sonst die Hobbits über kurz oder lang verhungern werden", schlug der Elb vor und bedachte Arwen ein letztes mal mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln, dass keiner außer den beiden zu deuten wusste._

_Auch alle anderen schienen seiner Meinung zu sein, denn nicht sehr viel später saßen alle an einem langen Esstisch und warteten auf die Vorspeise. Die Stimmung war herrlich, alles lachte und feierte das Wiedersehen. Natürlich konnte sich auch Legolas nicht zurück halten, und so triezte er, wie bereits seit ihrer Ankunft seinen zwergischen Freund._

„_Nun, Gimli, hast du dich wieder erholt?" Und wie Legolas es im Sinn gehabt hatte, fragte Aragorn unwissend nach: „Von was soll er sich erholt haben?" Das schelmische Grinsen im Gesicht des Elben und zweier nicht unbekannter Hobbits könnte nicht breiter sein. Doch Legolas überließ es Merry und Pippin ihren gemeinsamen Freund aufzuklären._

„_Nun, gestern war es, oder war es doch vorgestern, Merry, als wir einen schönen langen Spaziergang machten", es war ihnen förmlich anzusehen, dass sie nicht nur einen harmlosen Spaziergang im Sinn hatten, „Und wir kamen an dem kleinen See in den Wäldern vorbei, ihr kennt ihn sicher", meinte Pippin in Bezug auf Arwen und Aragorn, und man sah ihnen förmlich an der Nasenspitze an, dass es so war, „Nun, ich denke es war Legolas Vorschlag, etwas Eislaufen zu gehen. Es war wirklich herrlich, auch Gimli, er war anfangs nicht wirklich begeistert von dem Vorschlag gewesen, ich und Merry waren natürlich sofort zu begeistern. Wann bekamen wir schon die Gelegenheit dazu Eis zu laufen?" Merry unterbrach seinen Freund: „Du schweifst ab!" Und auch Gimli nutzte die Gelegenheit: „Das macht doch nichts, lass ihn ruhig weiterreden, Jungchen."_

_Die Kabbeleien der beiden hatte die Gefährten schon während ihrer Reise amüsiert. Doch Pippin fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Jedenfalls, nach und nach schien es auch Gimli Spaß zu machen. Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt." An dieser Stelle sah sich Merry veranlasst dazu, weiter zu erzählen. „Nun, Legolas hatte ihn zwar gewarnt, nicht zu weit in die Mitte des Sees zu laufen, doch er schien nicht wirklich viel von dieser Warnung zu halten. Nun, es kam wie es kommen musste, und Gimli brach ein."_

_An Legolas, Merrys und Pippins schelmischen Grinsen, und an der Meuterei des Zwergs, konnte man sehen, dass Gimli nichts bei seinem kleinen Ausflug passiert war. „Oh wie gern wäre ich dabei gewesen", neckte auch Aragorn seinen Freund. „Keine Sorge", meinte Arwen, „so wie wir Legolas kennen, wird er sich bis in alle Ewigkeit immer wieder an Gimlis Missgeschicken erheitern, und sie auch immer wieder zum Besten geben."_

_Und das Essen dauerte noch lange genug, um noch das ein oder andere Mal mit Gimlis Schmachen zur allgemeinen Belustigung beizutragen._

_ center -x-x-x-x- /center _

_Man sah Sam die Nervosität an, als er vor all seinen Freunden stand, um einige Wort, wieder einmal an diesem Tag, an sie zu richten, denn das alljährliche Theaterstück um die Reise des Rings stand an. „Wir haben uns heute wieder hier versammelt, am Ausgangsort unseres Abenteuers, um es für immer in Erinnerung zu behalten. Auf dass nachfolgende Generationen aus unseren Abenteuern lernen, und neue Hoffnung schöpfen können." Von Applaus begleitet ging Sam von der kleinen, mehr als provisorischen Bühne zu seiner Frau._

_Das weihnachlichte Spiel hatte begonnen. Man sah welche Mühe sich die Hobbits damit gegeben hatten, alles so originalgetreu wie möglich darzustellen. Auch den Größenunterschied zwischen Hobbits und Menschen hatten sie zu beibehalten versucht. So wurden Frodo, Merry, Sam und Pippin von den jüngeren Hobbitkinder dargestellt, während der Sam und Frodo auf die Reise schickende Gandalf von Sams Cousin Darion gespielt wurde._

_Sogar die Vorkommnisse am Brandyweinfluss wurden in Szene gesetzt, und von dort ging es weiter nach Bree, in das Gasthaus zum ‚tänzelnden Pony', wo sie auf Streicher trafen. Selbst Lutz war wieder mit von der Partie, als die Hobbits nun mit Streicher, dargestellt von einem erwachsenen Hobbit, aus Bree flohen. Alles brachten die Hobbits unter Sams Leitung erneut dar. Wie jedes Weihnachten, denn Sam hatte es sich zu seiner persönliche Aufgabe gemacht, dass man ihre Geschichte nicht vergaß._

_Als letztendlich Sam und Frodo von Gandalf und den Gwaihir gerettet wurden, ertönte aus allen Ecken des Raumes Applaus. Sam war es gelungen, mit seiner Geschichte des ‚neunfingrigen Frodo und seine Reise zum Schicksalsberg' alle zu begeistern._

_Alle Beteiligten schwelgten in Erinnerungen, und jene, die nicht dabei gewesen waren, sahen die Gefährten mit ehrfürchtigen Blicken an._

_ center -x-x-x-x- /center _

„_Gimli, es heißt Weihnachten, nicht Weihn-Nachten", meinte Legolas zu einem bereits über alle Maße angeheiterten Zwerg. Das wievielte Glas Wein es war, konnte weder Legolas, und schon gar nicht Gimli noch sagen. Nur so viel stand fest, es war mindestens eines zu viel._

_Doch wer sollte es ihm verübeln? Nach und nach war die Stimmung immer lockerer geworden. Nachdem auch noch einige Lieder über die Reise des Rings zum Besten gegeben wurden, hatte man den ‚offiziellen' des Festes hinter sich gelassen, und freute sich nun nur mehr über das Zusammensein mit den Freunden. Kleine Grüppchen hatten sich gebildet und saßen nun im Raum verteilt uns unterhielten sich über Eru und die Welt._

_Mittlerweile war längst die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwunden und das Land lag nun im Dunkeln da. Nur noch Kerzen erhellten dem Raum in schwummriges Licht. Doch es tat der Atmosphäre keinen Abbruch, eher das Gegenteil._

_Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Aragorn wie seine Frau den Raum verließ. Keine Sekunde später, entschuldigte er sich bei Sam, und folgte Arwen. Bereits vor einiger Zeit hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren. Zudem hatte er sie auffallend oft mit Legolas tuscheln sehen. Der König Gondors war sich sicher, hier war etwas im Busch. Was, konnte er noch nicht sagen, aber er war gewillt es heraus zu finden. Und er war auf dem besten Weg dahin._

_Arwens Weg führte sie über lange Gänge, durch mehrere Hallen, hinaus auf den Platz, wo vor einigen Jahren Elronds Rat getagt hatte. Doch noch machte Aragorns Frau nicht halt, und er folgte ihr weiter. Bald konnte er erahnen, welchen Platz Arwen aufsuchen würde._

_Und seine Instinkt täuschte ihn nicht. Kaum drei Minuten später stand Elronds Tochter auf der kleinen Brücke, auf der sie bereits vor etlichen Jahren mit der Liebe ihres Lebens gestanden war. Lächelnd sagte sie: „Aragorn, du kannst herauskommen. Ich habe dich längst bemerkt."_

_Langsam leistete der ehemalige Waldläufer der Bitte seiner Frau Folge. Unschlüssig stand er vor Arwen. „Gib mir deine Hand", bat sie. Wieder tat er, was seine Frau verlangte, und war reichlich verdutzt, als sie seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. „Spürst du etwas?", wisperte Arwen und langsam wurde auch Aragorn klar, was sie meinte, er wollte es nur noch aus dem Mund seiner Frau hören. Langsam schüttelte er aufrichtig den Kopf. „Nun, ich spüre etwas. Und Legolas hat es auch gespürt. Was meinst du halten die Einwohner Gondors von einem Kind ihres Königs?"_

_Der letzte Zweifel, der sich in Aragorn noch festgesetzt hatte, war nun endgültig verflogen. Er würde Vater werden, Arwen würde sein Kind bekommen. Lächelnd schloss er seine Frau in die Arme._

_Von diesem Tag an, war das Fest der geweihten Nacht für das Geschlecht Isildurs auch ein Fest der Familie._

In Arwens Augen machte sich der Glanz vergangener Erinnerungen breit. Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihren Erstgeborenen, welcher erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Die Reise nach Bruchtal, hatte ihn angestrengt. Wieder hatte das Los, womöglich mit Sams Hilfe, entschieden.

Zärtlich strich Arwen Eldarion eine Strähne seines leicht gewellten Haares aus der Stirn, deckte ihren Sohn sorgfältig zu und gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht Kuss. Die Mutter wollte gerade das Gemach ihres Lieblings verlassen, als sie Aragorn am Türstock lehnen sah. Wie lange er ihr bereits zuhörte?

„Wieder einmal habe ich dein Versprechen eingelöst", flüsterte Arwen und legte die Arme um ihren Mann. „Es tut mir Leid", wisperte Aragorn in ihr Ohr, „Zudem erzählst du besser Geschichten, als ich es je können werde." Das Königspaar Gondors schlenderte langsam, Hand in Hand, durch die Gänge ihrer ehemaligen Heimat, bis Aragorn, nachdem sie das Haus verlassen hatten, abrupt stehen blieb.

„Vor exakt fünf Jahren sind wir am selben Ort gestanden, wie jetzt." Aragorn blickte Elronds Tochter zärtlich lächelnd in die Augen und versank in einen zärtlichen Kuss mit seiner Liebsten.

**Ende**


End file.
